


Cette voix qui hantait ses rêves

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Conflicted Oswald, Episode: s03e18 Light the Wick, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Oswald, Post Betrayal Reunion, Psychopaths In Love, Romantic Angst, Threats of Violence, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ses mains autour de son cou, en train de serrer à lui faire perdre le souffle, qu'il aspirerait d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.





	Cette voix qui hantait ses rêves

"Oswald ?"  
Cette voix.  
Elle hantait ses rêves et ses pensées depuis des mois. Oswald avait désespérément essayé de l'oublier durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi son réveil, sans grand succès.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre à nouveau si tôt, alors que sa garde était encore baissée.   
Il se retourna très lentement, sachant exactement qui il allait trouver dans la cellule d'à côté.  
Edward Nygma se tenait là, debout au milieu de sa cage, dans un uniforme similaire au sien.  
Oswald sentit toute vie déserter son visage en entendant le hoquet de surprise qu'Ed lâcha lorsqu'il le reconnut. Ses pupilles envahirent ses iris. Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par son regard sombre. C'était bien lui, et il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir. Aussi désirable.  
\- Tu es en vie !, s'exclama Ed d'une voix rauque, les traits déformés par le choc.  
Etait-il déçu ? Etait-il en colère ? Oswald n'en savait rien. Son propre esprit était déjà suffisamment en ébullition comme ça.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, après tous ces efforts. Et maintenant qu'il était à portée de main, il ne savait plus s'il voulait le tuer ou l'embrasser.  
Ce visage. Ce visage le bouleverserait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se rapprocha en boitant, silencieux, terriblement silencieux, et il vit Ed se pencher sensiblement vers lui, abasourdi, comme une marionnette dont il tirerait les fils.  
Il s'imagina le toucher. Il imagina le contact rugueux de sa combinaison en coton sous ses doigts, et la force avec laquelle il l'agripperait. Cela lui rappelait le dernier contact qu'ils avaient eu – Ed poussant Oswald dans le fleuve.  
Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, et pourtant si loin. Seulement séparés physiquement par des barreaux, mais aussi par tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, la douleur et la torture, les longues nuits sans sommeil à pleurer son amour perdu. Son seul ami.  
L'amertume lui remplit la bouche et il pinça les lèvres, essayant de refouler l'émotion qui lui prenait la gorge, menaçait de tordre ses traits et de le faire exploser en sanglots.  
Ed se pencha davantage, naïvement, bouche bée et les yeux entièrement noirs. Il était comme la première fois qu'Oswald l'avait rencontré, comme un enfant qui n'a pas conscience du danger.  
La plaie encore en train de cicatriser entre ses cotes lui envoya une petite décharge électrique de rappel.  
Il y avait cet homme en face de lui qui avait essayé de le tuer, et soudain l'envie de lui faire mal fut trop forte, il élança son bras à travers les barreaux, sans se soucier de cogner son visage durement contre le métal. Les yeux écarquillés de rage, il tendit le bras autant qu'il pouvait.  
Ses serres effleurèrent le tissu avant qu'Ed ne se recule vivement. Il continua néanmoins de tirer, espérant l'atteindre, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui. Il aurait voulu le tenir.  
Il était le Pingouin. Ed Nygma avait oublié qui il était, confondant son affection pour de la faiblesse.  
En vérité le Pingouin n'avait jamais été aussi dangereux qu'amoureux de lui. Et aujourd'hui il l'était encore plus qu'hier.  
Il rétracta lentement son bras en s'en rendant compte. Le désir qui palpitait dans sa poitrine ne se calmait pas. Il serra les barreaux entre ses doigts, tentant d'évacuer sa frustration. Il ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois en contemplant Ed, avec avidité et rancoeur.  
Il ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot et n'en ressentait pas le besoin.  
Là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de ses mains autour de son cou, en train de serrer à lui faire perdre le souffle, qu'il aspirerait d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.


End file.
